


You Take My Breath Away

by puff22_2001



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Angst, Belly Kink, Corsetry, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lingerie, M/M, Panties, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:59:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1843525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puff22_2001/pseuds/puff22_2001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann buys Newt a little gift. It's a little gift to Hermann as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Take My Breath Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [3ggnoth3r3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3ggnoth3r3/gifts).



“It's all pink.” Newt deadpanned. Hermann quirked an eyebrow.

“Yes, as you requested.” The corset ensemble hadn't been cheap, either, but then Newt was worth it. Years of emotional constipation and sexual tension deserved apologies.

Common kinks were merely a pleasant surprise.

“I know, but I guess I just didn't, like, expect you to actually go and get it.” Newt snuggled up to Hermann and gave his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. “Thanks, Babe! It's great.”

“Well?” Hermann said as he returned the kiss in kind.

“Well, what?”

“Well, are you going to show me?” Newt turned nearly the same color as the pale pink corset—with matching panties and stockings, naturally—and squeaked.

“Oh, oh yeah.”

Hermann took Newt's hand that idly stroked the soft fabric laying on his lap. “If it's too soon, I understand.”

“What? No, Babe, this is perfect! I haven't had anything nice like this since, God, probably before Trespasser.” Hermann might have swooned a bit at that, imagining a barely-legal Newt running about in sheer stockings and silk panties.

“Then why the hesitation?” Newt looked away, though a small smile played about his lips.

“Well, I'm not twenty any more. And, yeah, I like junk food.” Oh. Hermann understood then. “And, well, I mean, you've seen my body _a lot_. I'm not, like, thin any more.”

“Newt.” Hermann let go of Newt's hand to run both of his own up and down his partner's sides. The little moan that issued from the biologist went straight to Hermann's cock. “If these things make you feel good, then I want you to have them. But you must know that I love you—all of you.”

“Yeah, I know you dig my chub.” Newt smirked with hooded eyes. Hermann flushed. He'd been quite—appreciative of Newt's solid form the first time that they'd been “together.” Although he'd toned down his obvious affections as much as he could for dignity's sake, Hermann had no doubt that Newt knew which part of himself that Hermann most loved.

“I do indeed 'dig' your particular shape. Should you change it, for any healthy reason, I promise that I will still love it if and or when you return to it.”

“I know that, Babe. I'm just being silly.” Newt frowned in determination before standing up with the bundle of clothing held tightly to his chest. “OK, hold on a minute while I put this on.”

“Remember the rules.” Hermann said softly, grabbing Newt's hand again to stop him. Newt turned back fully to face his boyfriend. “If it hurts you or me, don't do it. Don't engage in this if it upsets you.”

“No, I'm good now. I promise.” Newt's smile grew in both size and sinful glee. “I want to see your reaction.”

“I'm not a scoundrel.”

“Oh my God, do you hear yourself? you really are a grandpa!” Newt laughed even as he backed into their small en-suite bathroom. “OK, hold your breath, Babe, I'll be back in a jiff.”

What seemed hours later (and might actually have been at least one, if the struggling Hermann heard from Newt was any indication), Newt emerged shyly. All of his previous bravado was gone and in its place lurked hesitation and uncertainty.

The man needn't have worried. Hermann's mouth dropped open a mere centimeter, but his mind whirled with desire and want and _need_.

Newt's form was a perfect hourglass in the pink corset where the bindings held; otherwise, Newt spilled over like fluffy foam on a cup of coffee. The stockings hid his tree-trunk legs, and the panties barely hid Newt's precisely perfect penis (in Hermann's esteemed opinion, of course). Newt's tattoos stood out starkly against the new outfit and the lace about the panties and garters seemed near to bursting off from how tightly Newt had crammed himself into it all.

 _He's absolutely beautiful._ Hermann told himself. Then, remembering that he wasn't the one who needed such a reminder, he spoke out loud. “You are simply _luscious_ , Newt.”

“Really?” Newt's self-esteem was nigh invulnerable in many things. His body was dynamite against his ego. Hermann was just the man to remind Newt that dynamite could destroy walls of fear and tyranny as well.

“Indeed.” Hermann said as he held out his hand to Newt. Newt stepped forward and took it, prompting Hermann to tug the shorter man into a twirl. “Let me get the full view.”

“I have to admit, man, this stuff is way tighter than I remember.” Newt said as he circled slowly. He stopped and squeaked, however, when Hermann gently cupped his ass-cheeks.

“I _adore_ your tightness.” Hermann blew ever-so-gently on Newt's ass and Newt made a mewling sound in reply.

“OK, Professor, are we going to have mind-blowing sex or not? Because if so, I need to get out of this stuff. I don't want to ruin it all.”

“ _I_ want to ruin it.” Hermann growled, feral in his need. Newt laughed as he turned around. Hermann let go of his partner's beautiful behind with a sigh of resignation.

“Dude, I _know_ lingerie. This is _nice_ stuff. I don't want to rip it or get spunk on it or anything.”

“If I allow its absence in our impending relations, will you let me buy you an inexpensive set specifically to destroy?” Newt laughed out loud.

“Oh my God, 'impending relations'! Oh my God, yes. Yes, you can buy me whatever you want, Babe.” Newt calmed and ran a hand over the corset, catching Hermann's own hand that had drifted there. “I just—this is the first set I've had in years. And it's the first set you've ever seen me in. I want to keep it.”

Hermann smiled warmly as he pulled away his hand to gently guide Newt's face to his own. “I promise, this set will remain in pristine condition.” Hermann kissed Newt, slow and sweet, until they were both out of breath. “But I'm in the same dire straits as you are, Newt, so I suggest that you get nude as soon as possible so that I don't become a liar and break your heart.”

Later, after the mind-blowing sex, Hermann lay in bed with Newt under his arm looking through lingerie websites.

“I want this one for special occasions. And this one, the one here in Kaiju blue, for the anniversary of our Drift.” Newt murmured incessantly, even as his eyelids drooped. “Oh! This set comes with a half-skirt, so that would be nice for winter.”

“You're going to take thorough advantage of my offer, aren't you?”

Newt smiled up at Hermann, love and mischief etched there as they had always been. These days, Hermann could see the love as well as—or better than—the other. “You bet your beautiful bony ass, Babe.”

Hermann smiled back, kissed Newt's temple, and closed his eyes. “I wouldn't have it any other way, Love.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally lunarinferno's fault. See Exhibit A: http://lunarinferno.tumblr.com/post/89825006450/lunarinferno-cypress-tree-lunarinferno
> 
> Please excuse (or applaud) the lack of actual porn. I only have two completed smut pieces under my belt, neither of which are even published yet. As a lesbian-leaning female virgin, male gay sex is obviously not my expertise. XD
> 
> I can't resist Newt in lingerie. Or anyone in lingerie, actually. It's a kink I didn't have until Pacific Rim. Thanks, Drift Buddies! <3 I also threw in some belly kink for Lunar because she deserves it. <3
> 
> Please feel free to make corrections or suggestions! I love when people comment. :3


End file.
